


Gnocchi

by Dellessa



Series: More Taters Please! [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Dealing With Trauma, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kent diligently opened up one note a night, as Alexei had asked him to, only missing the calamitous night with the package. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He opened up two notes the next night. </i>
</p><p> </p><p><a href="http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693">Check Please!</a> (and the characters therein) are the creation of Ngozi Ukazu. Go read it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gnocchi

Kent diligently opened up one note a night, as Alexei had asked him to, only missing the calamitous night with the package. 

He opened up two notes the next night. 

They never failed to make him smile. Sometimes they were simple messages. “Kenny, I love you more than anything.” or “I love you, because how much you care. You try to hide it, but I know.” Other times it was Russian Poetry. Alexei leaned to Pushkin, which Kent found surprising, and it was always a challenge to translate. 

_“И сердце бьется в упоенье,  
И для него воскресли вновь  
И божество, и вдохновенье,  
И жизнь, и слезы, и любовь.” *_

Was the message on the latest. His heart did thump in his chest, and it made it impossible to doubt that Alexei really did love him. It had taken him a long time to puzzle it out, and when he did he burst into tears, and was glad he was alone for it. He would have never heard the end of the chirping. 

Although, Alexei would have found it cute. Would have kissed the tears away, and carted him off to bed, which just made Kent sigh wistfully. He wished that Alexei was there to do exactly that. It would be worth whatever chirping his teammates leveled at him. 

He would take the chirping if it mean the season would hurry up and get there. 

That evening there was a rap on the door, and he opened it to find his mother and sister waiting on the other side. They pushed their way inside, both hugging him in turn. “We were just in the neighborhood,” Jennifer said. 

“I find that hard to believe...since you both live in New York.” Kent stepped aside, and let them in. His eyes narrowed. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well...Alexei called. He’s very worried about you, hun. He didn’t think it was a good idea for you to be on your own...all things considered.” His mother pulled him into a hug. “We are all very worried for you.” 

“You make it sound like I’m going to hurt myself.” 

“We know you wouldn’t, dearest. We know,” Katherine Parson said. “We are just...worried. We want you to be safe.” She brushed the hair off of his forehead. “Alexei is scared for you, and I don’t blame him. We are all worried. I know...I know that things did not roll out as you planned, sweetheart.” 

“I have two bodyguards right outside the door.” 

“Be that as it may, we will stay a couple of days.” He hugged him again, tightly, and patted his back. “Well, I will stay for a couple of days. I was thinking Jennifer could stay until school started.” 

“Don’t look so glum, bro. It’s just until the first of September,” Jennifer said. She rolled her suitcase towards the guest room without even asking. 

Kent glared at her back, and decided he would have a word with his fiance about recruiting Kent’s own mother as a babysitter.  


oOoOoOoOoOoOo

  
**Wednesday, 10 August 2016**  
 **[12:38:32] Kenny:** What are you doing? Seriously? My mother and sister showed up today and said they had talked to you. Really, Alexei? What the actual fuck.

 **[12:38:35] Alyosha:** I’m not sure what you are meaning, Kenny. 

**[12:57:01] Kenny:** Don’t play dumb. I’m onto you mister. You recruited the mom brigade. What am I supposed to do? Expect Alicia to to show up on my door next?

 **[12:57:05] Alyosha:** Oh kenny...Funny you say that.

 **[13:00:41] Kenny:** ₍₍ ◝(•̀ㅂ•́)◟ ⁾⁾ ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?!?!

 **[13:00:48] Alyosha:** Jack said Bitty made a schedule. Tiny guy is very organized.

 **[13:01:13] Kenny:** OMFG. YOU TALKED TO ZIMMS? WHAT THE FUCK XI! WHAT THE FUCK.

 **[13:01:40] Alyosha:** No kenny. Jack asked me. You know it was on the news? Right? (｡•́︿•̀｡) Scared for you.

 **[13:03:53] Kenny:** Alyosha. I’m fine. Please. I don’t need a babysitter.

 **[13:04:10] Alyosha:** Is safer with company. I need know you are safe.

 **[13:04:53] Kenny:** Ugh. Fine. Whatever. Who else am I to expect?

 **[13:05:10] Alyosha:** Mrs. Z, Eric..and...my mother and sisters. 

**[13:05:39] Kenny:** Xi...really. You are fucking lucky I love you.

 **[13:05:59] Alyosha:** I know, Kenny. I love you too.

 **[13:07:33] Kenny:** You still about to fly up to Halifax Friday night? 

**[13:08:57] Alyosha:** I be there Kenny. Already talked to coach. Alicia said she is free as well. We shop for furniture? Yes?

 **[13:09:33] Kenny:** (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) oh, yeah, babe. I have ideas! =D

 **[13:09:56] Alyosha:** Glad to hear. I’m ready to be visit our house. Also...miss you, Kitten. 

**[13:10:04] Kenny:** OMG. No pet names. 

**[13:10:08] Alyosha:** You no mind in Russian, yes. 

**[13:11:01] Kenny:** 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》《《o(≧◇≦)o》》《《o(≧◇≦)o》》《《o(≧◇≦)o》》 OMFG. That is different. Also...kinda hot.

 **[13:11:14] Alyosha:** lol. Kenny. What will I do with you? 

**[13:11:45] Kenny:** (O//////////O) I’m sure you will think of something, Xi. GTG. My mother is   
finished with dinner. Oh well. At least the food will be good. Skype tonight?

 **[13:12:35] Alyosha:** Yes, Kitten. I talk to you then. <3  


oOoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Jennifer drove him over to practice, and hung around in the bleachers, falling asleep with her head propped against the railing. 

Swoops elbowed him, “We know who got the looks in the family.” 

Kent rolled his eyes. Swoops had been hinting around for months, since he had first met Jennifer. “Ugh. you are the worst. I swear. If you want to ask her out, go ahead. Please just go ahead. It’s not like you need to ask my permission, but you know if she turns your ass down, don’t come crying to me.”

“I won’t, cap.” Swoops whooped, and did a little celly, hugging Kent tightly. “You’re the best.” 

Kent barked a laugh. “You say that now.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Swoops waved him off as he joined in the skirmish. 

Kent glanced up at Jennifer, noted she was awake, and watching. She had had her eye on Swoops for months, but he knew that look on her face. Boy was going to expire from the chirping he was going to put him through. 

Kent couldn't keep the grin from his face. Things just got a thousand times more amusing.

It was a good day. A very good day. The note from that he took out of the jar that morning said: “Take one day at a time, and if it is a bad day you know I will be there for you.” It was a good day though, and he knew Xi would still be there. 

Even if it wasn’t.  


oOoOoOoOoOoOo

  
**From:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **To:** AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **Subject:** The Cat is out of the bag!

Alicia,

My mother let it spill what Alexie had planned. Might as well come early, and we can make a party of it. Plus I need some ideas for the new house. What do you think? Could you talk Eric into coming early as well? I would appreciate it.

Yours,  
 _Kent V. Parson  
www.Aces.NHL.com_  


oOo

  
**From:** AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **Subject:** **RE:** The Cat is out of the bag!

Kenny,

Sure, hun, we’d love to come. I’ve already talked to Eric. I’m meeting him in Providence tomorrow, and we will fly up later that day. I’ll round up some paint samples, and fabric. I have ideas!

With all of our love,  
 _Alicia Zimmermann  
Art Director and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org_  


oOo

  
**From:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **To:** AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **Subject:** RE: The Cat is out of the bag!

Alicia,

You’re the best! Do you want me to pick you up at the airport? Is there anything you want me to pick up food-wise? Mom wanted to stay in for dinner. She’s really freaked out about this whole thing, and I feel pretty terrible for starting it. Not that I regret it, cause I love Alexei dearly. He’s the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Yours,  
 _Kent V. Parson  
www.Aces.NHL.com_  


oOo

  
**From:** AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org  
 **To:** Kent_Parson@Aces.NHL.com  
 **Subject:** **RE:** The Cat is out of the bag!

Kenny,

Eric wants to pick up some stuff, but we will do that on our way. Don’t worry about a car. We are renting one. Figured it will be easier.

You know, things are going to work out. You have a lot of people on your side, us included. Chin up and all that jazz. 

With all of our love,  
 _Alicia Zimmerman  
Art Director and Founder of the Zimmerman Foundation.  
www.thezimmermannfoundation.org  
On Twitter @TheZimmermannFoundation  
AliciaZimmermann@thezimmermannfoundation.org_  


oOoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Alexei’s mother arrived not long after he sent the emails out. He had met her in passing, and didn’t really appreciate then how very tall, or blonde she was. She patted Kent on the cheek when she came inside, trailed by Alexei’s three sisters. 

“Good see you, Kent. Good see you,” She grinned and pulled him into a hug. “Is very good see you. I tell Alyosha he chose well. Good hockey player. Very pretty also. Better than girls he dated.” 

“I would like to think so, since I’m the one he wants to marry,” Kent grunted.

“Little girl he brought home too small. He break in two.” She pinched his side. “You too skinny. We put meat on bones.” 

“Well, um...Mrs. Mashkova---” 

“Nyet! You call me мать. Alyosha says you learning Russian for him. Is good. Yes?” Anya Mashkova said. “Come girl, come. You see Kent now. This is Lucya, Marta and Oksana.” 

“Hello,” the first girl gave a little wave. “It good to meet you. Alexei very happy.” She smiled, and looked so much like Alexei it made Kent’s heart clench. “He talks much about you when he calls. Very much. We thank you for inviting us, even if it’s under...less than ideal means.” 

Kent nodded, unable to hide his grin. “It’s very good to finally meet you all as well. Um. Well, everyone else is in the kitchen. So, come on then.” 

“Anya, it is good to see you again,” Alicia said as soon as they walked in, and enveloped the taller woman in a hug. “How are you doing? How was the plane ride? Oh goodness, how are you girls?”

“It was rough,” Anya said. “To be expected I think. Layover not long. Is good to be here.” 

“I heard you were staying, Lucya. I mean Alexei mentioned you would be staying with him while you find an apartment. Nervous about your first semester?” Alicia asked. 

“Mmm...very excited to go to RISD. Very excited, and happy Alyosha is helping.” The girl smiled shyly. “It will be very different I am thinking.” 

“I’m sure it will,” Alicia said. “Well, don’t hesitate to let me know if you need anything.”

Anya smiled and patted Lucya’s shoulder. “Go help Bitty now.” 

“Yes, мать,” They chorused, and moved farther into the kitchen to help Eric cut up fruit.

“Mom! Anya’s here. Come meet here,” Kent said, peeking further into the kitchen and waiving his mother over.

“Anya, it’s so good to finally meet you,” Katherine said and enfolded the other woman into a hug. 

Kent left them chattering and went to get ready for evening practice. He heaved a little sigh. He could get through this too, even if he might want to strangle Alexei by the end.  


oOoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Practice that day went well. The card he had pulled out had simply said: “I love your smile, Kenny. It always makes my heart pound in my chest.”

He found himself smiling the rest of the day, and even when he finally got home, and Alicia had colour and fabric swatches covering the livingroom floor. 

He sat down beside her, and looked them over. “Well, what do you think?” 

“Maybe something bright. I mean warm. Maybe a warm yellow or eggshell in the living area. Something cool in the master bedroom,” Kent said and picked out a few colour palettes. “I was thinking yellows and greens for the nursery. I mean---” He flushed red. “Well...yeah. Something cute.” 

Alicia laughed, and nudged his side. “Already thinking about that.” 

“Yeah. I am. Alexei and I have talked about it. He wants a large family, and...and I do too. So much, Alicia. I may not deserve it---” 

“Oh, honey. You deserve to be happy.” Alicia patted his shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug. “Please don’t think that you don’t. You're a good kid.” 

Kent gave her a shaky smile. “Thanks. I just---really want this to work. And I really do want a family. It’s weird. Nothing is turning out how I pictured it to be. I guess that’s good. Eric makes Jack happier than I ever did and Xi...he really does bring out the best in me.” 

“I can see that,” Alicia said. She looked up, “Well, speaking of the devil. What do you have there Eric?” 

“Thought you would like some mini pies. Saved them before they all got devoured.” He sat down beside Kent and nudged the plate towards him. “How’d practice go?” 

Kent grabbed a mini pie, closing his eyes as he bit into it. Peach. Bittle knew his favourite, clearly. “Not bad,” he finally said. “I’m ready for camp, and for the season to start.” 

“You sound like Jack,” Eric said, bumping shoulders with him. “He’s ready, and I bet Tater is too.” 

Kent bumped back. “Yeah. I think so. The doctors cleared him. I was worried. He kept trying to pick me up when we were on vacation. I’m like...what are you doing, Xi? Trying to re-break it? Boy’s enthusiastic.” 

Alicia chuckled. “That is one way to put it.” 

Kent flushed, ducking his head. “Yeah. I know.” 

“Nervous?” Eric asked. “About the wedding?” 

“Terrified,” Kent whispered. “But I really want it.”

“No one doubts that,” Alicia said. “No one at all, sweetie. Now, to the task at hand. What you do you think about this swatch. Isn’t it darling? I think you are right about the yellows and greens.” 

“It’s perfect.”  


oOoOoOoOoOoOo

  
“Where are you going?” Kent watched Jennifer slip on a pair of heels with a frown. 

“Date. With Nathan. I thought he told you.” She shrugged, and straightened her skirt. “Don’t worry, I won’t stay out too late.” 

“Hold up...you are going out on a date with Swoops?” 

“Yeah, he’s cute. And sweet. And he asked.” 

Kent scrunched up his nose. “I didn’t think you would say yes. You hate hockey.” 

“Hockey isn’t everything, Bro. See you in a few hours. Maybe.” 

“What do you mean, maybe?” He shouted after her.

The door slammed in reply.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent was queuing up the call as he saw Alexei sign on to Skype. The call was accepted just was quickly. Kent smiled as soon as Alexei’s face was on the screen. 

“Hey, babe. Ready for this weekend? Called the decorator and sent her over the swatches I picked out.”

“Is good to see you too, Kenny.” 

“Missed you.” Kent ducked his head. “Not going to lie, I was pretty pissed about you calling in the cavalry, but I guess you were right. It’s been a good week. I love you, and...fuck...thanks.” 

“Your welcome, Котенок. Is good to see you smiling again.” Alexei reached out to touch the screen. “Will be better to see you in person I think.”   
“So much better,” Kent breathed. “Soon. I miss being able to touch you. I think you ruined me, Xi.” 

“Patience, Котенок. We be together soon enough.” 

Kent took a deep breath. He could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> And now, my heart, in fascination  
> Beats rapidly and finds alive:  
> Devout faith and inspiration,  
> And gentle tears and love and life.
> 
> A. S. Pushkin (1799 - 1837), Russia.
> 
> Feel free to ask me questions at [Dellessanna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dellessanna) on tumblr.


End file.
